


Fun & F**king

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little interlude in series 2, episode 2 - what might have happened during Tommy's first meeting with Alfie.





	Fun & F**king

**Author's Note:**

> _"Well, rum is for fun and f**king, innit?"_
> 
>  
> 
> -Alfie

"Good plan, mate. I think I'll bring out the rum now."

Tommy blinked. He reached into his pocket for cigarettes and matches. Alfie watched as he riffled through the pack. Tommy's hands visibly trembled, and he dropped the matchbox. "Damn."

"No, no, mate, it's alright. I've got ya." Alfie took a matchbox from his own pocket and leaned forward. They stared at each other as Alfie lit the cigarette and leaned even closer. Their foreheads briefly touched. Tommy took a drag, and Alfie opened his mouth to inhale the smoke.

"Sorry to stare, but in case nobody ever told ya, your eyes are fucking beautiful. Like a woman's." Alfie touched Tommy's face, tracing the edges of his cheekbones and cupping his chin in his hand. "Like your mum's, I suppose."

"Yeah." Tommy dropped the cigarette to the floor and stamped it out. "Mum had the blue eyes. Me dad was a brown-eyed bastard."

"Is that right?" The corners of Alfie's mouth turned up in a grimace. "From the way you talk, sounds like you may have some issues with him, eh? Oh, but I bet you have _all kinds of issues_."

Tommy looked at him blankly. Several moments passed, and Alfie became uncomfortable. He stood up and walked around the table to stand behind him. He placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders.

Alfie smiled when he felt the man's muscles tense. He released his hold and moved to hold the smaller man's neck, his thumbs pressing into the pulse points beneath his jaw. Tommy sat in stoic silence, but his heart raced.

Alfie was reminded of an instance in his childhood. As a lad of nine, he'd come across a blue tit's nest. There had been three babies, naked and blind and helpless. Something about that helplessness enraged him.

One by one, Alfie reached into the nest and picked them up. He quickly dispatched the first two, but for some reason hesitated on the third. Its heart pounded, its mouth open.

Alfie had waited a few minutes to see what would happen. The nestling never made a sound. Bored, he'd snapped its neck like the others. _Why hadn't the poor little bugger made a sound?_

"Why don't you say anything?" Alfie exerted more pressure. Tommy's pulse beat faster and his skin reddened. "Say something, pikey, out with it!"

Tommy grunted and took hold of Alfie's wrists. The world was starting to darken again, and for his part, he had been unconscious enough for one week. He feebly squeezed Alfie's wrists, feeling his pulse. Like his own, Alfie's heart was beating rapidly.

Alfie lessened his grip on Tommy's neck. The man sputtered and coughed, taking in air hungrily as Alfie rubbed the nape of his neck, almost in apology. "There you have it," Tommy rasped. His head lolled against his chest. He started to stand but faltered. He grabbed the desk to prevent him falling to the floor.

He wheezed and dry heaved, pressing his face against the table. "Right then, get on with it." Alfie frowned and laid a hand on Tommy's back. He could not stop touching him.

"You sure?" he asked. "You haven't had any rum yet."

By way of answer, Tommy slowly pulled down his slacks and drawers. Alfie nearly gasped at the sight. The skin of Tommy's rear was pale with a light sprinkling of freckles. He quickly rid himself of his own clothing and spread Tommy's buttocks apart. Tommy took a deep, shuddering breath in expectation.

"Wait a minute…" Alfie walked round the desk and opened the bottom drawer. He hoped Tommy would look up, but he didn't. His head was still bent low. Alfie opened the can he'd taken and coated his fingers with the substance.

When he resumed his stance behind Tommy, Alfie first rubbed the oil on himself, then around Tommy's anus. "Last chance," he warned. Tommy scoffed and shook his head, and Alfie thrust into him.

The first blow made them both grunt. As Alfie continued, Tommy alternately moaned and cursed. He counted the thrusts, and when he got to 10, Alfie surprised him.

He reached round and took Tommy in his hand, stroking and squeezing him. Tommy lifted his head and tried to look behind him, but with his free hand Alfie gripped his chin.

"Oh no, mate. Don't even think it. Put your head down." Tommy obeyed, and Alfie quickened the pace, shoving the smaller man into the desk as they both reached climax.

Alfie grunted, but when he came Tommy made a sound he hadn't heard before - a cry between a moan and a whimper that could only be described as beautiful. That sound, _that _was what he'd been wanting to hear. _That _was what he'd needed.____

____Alfie slipped out and pulled Tommy's pants up. He eased Tommy back into the chair and brushed his knuckles through his hair. "Anybody ever asks you 'bout your dealings with Alfie Solomons, what are you going to say?"_ _ _ _

____Tommy coughed and reached for another cigarette._ _ _ _

____"I'll tell them the truth, Mr. Solomons: that you're a man of your word."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> First a rape fic involving Frank and David in _The Punisher_ , and now Tommy and Alfie...I wish I could say I don't know why I have a penchant for writing such bleak, dark fics, but I won't lie about it. Let's just say that I draw from personal experience.
> 
> With that being said, I really like the dynamic between Tommy and Alfie in the show. Two of my favorite actors portraying angsty, dangerous gangsters? It doesn't get much better than that, mates.
> 
> If you like what you read, please feel free to let me know. If you don't, likewise.
> 
> Thanks. ✌


End file.
